Nur Noch Einmal
thumb|298pxDas wird wieder eine Niff ff meiner seits .Ich laber nicht groß um den heißen Brei rum und fang einfach an zu schreiben . Ich kann nicht ohne ihn Nick's sicht "Nein !" ich sank langsam auf meine Knie und schlag meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper "Nicki alles wird gut !" meine Mom kniete vor mir und hihlt mich fest an sie gedrückt "Wie soll den bitte alles gut werden ? Sag mir wie soll ich das anstellen ?" ich schire sie schon fast an aber sie lies nicht von mir ab "Es geht ihm gut Schatz , er hat keinerlei schmerzen !" ich drückte sie von mir weg und stand auf "Wo her willst du das wissen ? Er kann noch Leben , ihr dürft ihn nicht für tot erklären ... das geht einfach nicht ..." beim letzten teil sackten meine knie unter mir weg und ich fiel auf den Boden . Jeff meine Große liebe kann nicht tot sein "Schatz da war so viel Blut ... er kann das nicht überlebt haben !" "UND WENN DOCH ? was ist wenn er doch noch lebt ?" den letzten teil flüsterte ich nur , ich hatte keine kraft mehr "Sie kommen erstmal mit uns , im Krankenhaus kriegen sie dan eine beruigungs spritze !" der Sanitäter sah recht nett aus und brachte mich in den Krankenwagen . Mom hihlt die ganze zeit über meine Hand fest als sie mich in eins der Zimmer brachten und der Artzt mir eine beruigungs spritze gab , fühlte ich die Einsamkeit , das Gefühl verlassen zu werden .Nach einer weile durfte ich dan mit Mom nach Hause , ich ging langsam zu meinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hintermir , ich merkte in diesem moment das meine Beine schon wieder nachgaben .Ich rutschte an der Tür runter , zog die Knie an meinen Oberkörper , schlang meine Arme um sie und den Kopf legte ich auf meine Knie .ich spürte wie mir wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen "Nicki?" das war die Stimme von meiner kleinen Schwester "Kathy geh bitte !" meine Stimme war wackelig und ich hatte das gefühl nicht weiter reden zu können . Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und meine kleine Schwester sah mich Traurig an ,sie riss die tür auf und stürtzte in meine Arme "Nicht traurig sein Nicki , bitte , nicht traurig sein !" ich drückte das 5 Jähige Mädchen am mich "Das geht leider nicht Princesin , wenn das blos so einfach währe !" ihre dunklen locken hingen ihr im Gesicht "Jeffi ist jetzt ein Engel oder ?" woher wuste sie das ? Ach komm Nick , sie ist 5 nicht doof "Ja ..." "Er ist dein Engel , er passt immer auf dich auf !" das kleine Mädchen sah so unendlich Traurig aus "Er passt auch auf dich auf Princesin ,Er passt auf uns beide auf !" Mom stand in der Tür und hockte sich zu uns "Princesin es ist schon spät du musst ins Bett ..." Kathy kletterte von meinem schos "okay Momy , Gute nacht Nicki und sei nicht mehr Traurig !" Grausame Träume Nick's sicht Es war der Abend vom Unfall ,es regnete drausen aber Jeff war einfach glücklich , konnte ich auch verstehen .Jeff und ich waren mitlerweile ein Jahr zusammen und ich liebe ihn immer noch so sehr wie am anfang . An dem Abend wollte Jeff zu seinen Eltern fahren weil seine kleine Schwester Geburtstag hatte und schon passierte es .Jeff nickte am steuer weg und schleuderte mit dem Wagen über die Straße und knallte gegen die Leitplanke .Er stürtzte mit dem Wagen den Hügel hinunter und der Wagen knallte gegen einen Baum .Jeff Blutete am Kopf und war eingequetscht , ich wollte ihm helfen aber ich konnt das alles einfach nur mit ansehen .Irgentwann ging mit einem Brutalen ruck die fahrer Tür auf und ein Mann mitte 20 zog Jeff aus dem Auto .Jeff schrie auf vor schmerzen "Beruig dich Junge , dir wird es bald besser gehen , das versprech ich dir !" Er legte Jeff hinten auf die Rückbank und fuhr die dunkle Landstraße entlang , was war das für ein Perverses Schwein .Als der Wagen schlieslich anhihlt war Jeff schon wieder Bewustlos .Der Mann nahm ihn auf seinen Arm und trug ihn eine ganze weile durch den Wald .Er brachte Jeff schlieslich zu einer Hütte er legte ihn auf eine Matratze und legte sein Hand bei ihm auf die Hüfte und lies sie über sein Bein wandern , ich wollte was sagen aber ich konnte nicht . Jeff liefen Tränen über die Wange "Hey süsser nicht weinen , du bist wirklich Hübsch !" kam die stimme des Mannes doch die Brachte Jeff nur noch mehr zum weinen .Jeff war warscheinlich völlig verstört , Hilflos , einsam bei so einen perversen und dann noch schwer verletzt , das wünschte ich nimandem ! Der Mann drehte Jeff mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken und Jeff schrie wieder herzzerreisend auf .Jeff zitterte am ganzen Körper und er blutete immer noch am Kopf , der Typ sezte sich auf Jeffs Beine , sah er den garnicht das ihm alles schmerzte ,er machte langsam Jeffs Hemd auf er zog es ihm über die Schultern . Man hatte freien blick auf seinen mit Blaunen flecken übersähten Oberkörper und seine eindeutig ausgekugelte schulter .Er lies seine Blicke über seinen Oberkörper schweifen und was dan passierte wollt ich einfach nicht glauben "NICK ! NICK WACH AUF !" Ich sas aufrecht in meinem Bett ,der schweis lief meinen Rücken runter .Meine Mom hatte die Hände auf meinen Schultern "Alles okay ?" in der Tür stand mein Dad mit meiner Schwester im arm " Was is passiert ?" meine Mom schaute mich besorgt an "Du hast Geschrien Nick , du hast um dich geschlagen und egal was ich gemacht hab du bist nicht aufgewacht !" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich meine Hals schmerzen "Mom du hast doch mal gesagt Jeff und ich ... wir währen pervekt für einander und währen immer verbunden ..." mom nickte kurz und sah mich fragend an "Ich glaub ... nein ich weiß das du recht hast . Dieser Traum , das war kein Traum das war als würde ich bei ihm sein während all das passiert .Mom er kann nicht tot sein , ich spüre seine Anwesenheit doch ..." mein Dad schüttelte den Kopf "Nick , Junge das ist eine warn vorstellung durch den schock , das ist ganz normal .Jeff ist tot das solltest du akzeptieren ..." "NEIN ! ER IST NICHT TOT . DAS IST DEIN WILLE DAS ER TOT IST DU KONNTEST IHN DOCH NIE LEIDEN DAD!" Mir liefen Tränen übers Gesicht "SO REDEST DU NICHT MIT MIR JUNGER MANN ..." Mom sah mich besorgt an und nahm mich dan in den Arm "Johnethen das bring nichts , geh bitte !" mein Vater verlies mit einem schnauben mein Zimmer "Nicki du darfst nicht mehr Traurig sein." Ich breite meine Arme aus und meine Schwester kuschelte sich an mich . Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Warblers